We Solemnly Swear We're Up To Absolutely No Good
by AnotherObsessedFangirlWriter
Summary: (auverse, loosely based from 5th year forward with changes, two original characters and george x oc, fred x oc, luna x neville pairings, shenanigans and fuckery abound, HUMOR ROMANCE fic, no flames, please) When 3 friends who are as different as night and day, Luna, Bianca and Sylver make a pact to get their gryffindors, during their 5th year, anything that can happen, will happen.
1. FOREWORD:

Foreword:

This is probably the first story I ever wrote for Harry Potter. It's based around the events of the 5th year, because for one, there's so much funny stuff you can do to make Umbridge angry and two, I just wanted to, damn it. I decided to upload this one first.

It is alternate universe, so the outcome to the series might be changed slightly, (as in Luna will marry Neville, Fred won't be dying, George won't be marrying Angelina, nor will Fred for that matter) but nothing major - other than Fred's death, because I fucking hated that shit, I really did- will be changing. Everyone already knows how the Trio's 5th year went.. This is just telling how the year went through the eyes of Luna, Bianca (oc) and Sylver (oc) went.

Slightly ooc Luna, I'm writing her as a bit more open and sociable, because she's been friends with the two girls mentioned above since probably their first year at Hogwarts, so yes, she'd be more open with them.;p

Pairings include Fred x Oc, George x Oc and Luna x Neville, those are all final and sorry to anyone who's just obsessed with canon endings, I however am not, so those are all not going to change.

For more information about the original characters, go to my bio, please?

Reviews are loved, but I do not want a list of changes that need to be made or things that aren't 'correct'. This story is written for the humor and love angle, not the serious angle, and I'm writing it to amuse people (and myself.)

Summary:

5th year is a tense time for all at Hogwarts. We all know how the Trio's year went.. But have you ever wondered how some of the lesser yet still equally important characters year went that year?

Follow Luna Lovegood and her two friends, Hufflepuff Bianca Banks and fellow Ravenclaw, Sylverster Crowley as they dodge Umbridge, the unwanted advances of Draco Malfoy, and a very possessive/abusive former boyfriend named Andrew Stone.

3 girls, one pact, one crazy year. Anything that can happen will probably happen.


	2. CRAZY TRAIN

_CHAPTER 01:_

_CRAZY TRAIN_

Luna Lovegood sighed as her bright blue eyes caught on the clock on the bricked interior wall of the train station. Every year, without fail, either one or both of her best friends was late for one reason or another.

Apparently, despite all their promising otherwise, this year was going to be no different. She twisted a strand of long platinum blonde hair around her fingertips as she sighed and said quietly, "I suppose I could go on, board and save the slow pokes a cab."

Out of nowhere, she heard yelling and instantly, she inwardly groaned as she turned just in time to see a brunette shoving through the crowd, clad in a vintage muggle rock band t shirt (Black Sabbath), a black denim mini skirt and a pair of black leggings with combat boots, headed in a direct path for her.

One glance at the brunette's feet had Luna smiling. As per usual, her friend was wearing her Muggle 'wheeled' shoes. And due to past experience, Luna knew that Sylverster wasn't known for stopping well when wearing said shoes.

"OI! MOVE LU! I'M GONNA USE THE DAMN WALL TO STOP MYSELF!" Sylver warned as she braced herself inwardly. She was going full speed, her arms were full, all signs pointed to this being an astronomically painful fall.

Luna moved quickly as Sylverster bounced off of the wall nearby, her books, her trunks, at least two glass bottles clinking together inside and her messenger bag spilled around her.

Sylverster sat up, a littany of loud and rude Muggle swears spilling forth from her lips as she rubbed her forehead and tried to stand, promptly falling again.

Sighing, Luna held out her hand and steadied her friend and then asked quietly, "Bianca's not with you?"

Sylverster shook her head and said "Thought I saw her mum's mustang in the parking lot.. I was too damn busy trying to escape Malfoy, the barmy git."

Luna raised a brow and Sylver said simply, "Apparently, he's either forgotten I'm not a pureblood, or he's just so hard up for a good hard screw he simply doesn't care." as she held out a pack of gum, Luna taking a piece of it, sliding the wrapper away carefully, handing it back to Sylver as she asked, "Can you make me a crane again? I do so enjoy those." while also shoving a Quibbler at her best friend and adding solemnly, "You.. Have to read that. And the Prophet."

After a few swift folds and licks, the small paper in her hand was folded into the shape of an origami crane and after one covert swish over it with her wand, Sylverster informed her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw, "Hold your hands together, yeah? Like that year I taught ya how to throw flatulence."

Luna groaned and asked, "What have you done to it?"

"Oh nothing, Luna." Sylver replied innocently while trying to hide her smile. Luna gasped as the crane came to life, flying from her hands for a second or two before falling to the ground. Bending, Luna picked it up and smiling she said "So that's the invention you owled me about?"

"Nope.. My dad's right pissed at me.. I rigged the toilets at the house.. Now whenever he flushes, the shower comes on also."

Luna groaned and then said "Why on Earth?"

'Saves 'im a few steps when he's off his face and too drunk to stand.. The cold water hits 'im and he sobers up. Course when he slipped, fell in the tub and cracked the toilet on the way down..."

The two girls stood close together, huddled over the Prophet and the Quibbler as they scanned the train station for the third member of their little 'gang', another student, a Hufflepuff by the name of Bianca Banks.

"Hope Andrew hasn't found 'er." Sylverster stated as Luna's eyes widened in panic and she asked, "You don't think he did.. Did you?"

"We can go look for her." Sylver decided as Luna nodded and said "I'd feel better if we did, really."

The two girls set forth throughout the train station, calling their friend's name as loudly as they could. And just as they got past a Muggle news stand / coffee shop, a hand shot out from behind one of the black shelving units, and the two found themselves yanked behind, looking into the frightened eyes of Bianca who said quietly, "Sorry.. I just.. I saw Andrew and I hid.. I didn't know what else to do."

"You kick the prig's arse, that's what you do." Sylver explained as Luna sighed and then said calmly, "We report him to Dumbledore when we reach Hogwarts. This has gone on too long, really. And your mum wants to arrange for you to MARRY this arse?" her blue eyes widening in disblief as she asked, Bianca nodding as she sighed and said quietly, "It's not a want anymore.. She's talked his mum into the agreement. And it doesn't look like I'm getting out.."

"You will." Luna and Sylver chorused, promptly pinching each other as they said again in unison, "JiNX!"

"Can we stand now, I feel bloody foolish.." Sylver said as she went to stand, promptly spotting the blond hair of her unwanted suitor, Draco Malfoy, hitting the floor again as she grumbled, more Muggle swears in her native tongue falling from her lips as she said "Malfoy alert."

"So just punch him, Syllie, bloody hell." Luna groaned as Sylver held her finger to plump pink lips and shook her head no as she hissed to her friends, "That's why I'm in this pickle.. The git admired that about me. Or so he said when he was trying to kiss me silly earlier when I kicked him in the balls and shagged ass out."

Bianca started to giggle and Luna trying to picture it, started to giggle also before saying "And Zabini was staring at me earlier."

"Males.. Can't live without 'em, but it's illegal to bloody kill them or burn their arses." Sylverster said as Bianca saw the bruise on her best friend's left eye and gasped as Luna asked, "Your father again?"

"Mhmm."

The three girls fell silent and they'd just given themselves the all clear to stand, step back out from behind the shelving unit when they found themselves running like mad for the train because apparently, while they were saving their own arses, the train started the boarding process.

"Put these on, ladies." Sylver instructed as she slid two more sets of "wheels' to each of her friends and Bianca gaped a moment before shaking her head.

"Come on, damn it."

"I'll break my fucking neck, you arse."

Luna sighed as she said calmly, "Not if you take off those.. Shoes first." while eyeing Bianca's feet, the designer stilettos, suspiciously.

Of the 3 of them, Bianca was the 'fashion obsessed' one.. And it didn't help that her mum was grooming her to either become a Muggle modeling sensation or a trophy wife in either world. And Bianca wanted a simpler and happier life.. With a certain red haired twin named George.

Sylver, of course, was the more brusque of the 3 girls, Scottish raised, her father was a Muggle pub owner and class A drunken bastard. They had little money, but Sylver wanted to be an inventor one day. She was probably the more punkish of the 3 of them, with her ripped jeans, combat boots and Muggle rock band shirts.

Coincidentally, she was also probably the wildest of the three, she had a penchant for bare knuckle fighting, and swimming naked in the Black Lake when she'd been drinking.

Luna prided herself on being the center, the one who sort of reigned the two on either side of her in, because she had no doubt in her mind, if not for her, the two of them would probably have beaten one another senseless on more than two occasions at least.

And together, the 3 of them were probably closer than any sisters could ever dream of being. They'd bonded somewhere in their second year, when they all got a detention because they stood up for one another when some of the older and much meaner students were bullying them.

So it wasn't uncommon to see them together.

"Okay, alright, shit." Bianca grumbled as she slipped off the stilettos, then her thigh high stockings, wrapping the latter around her neck like a black lacy scarf, making Sylver and Luna laugh a ltitle. By the end of the week, there would probably be at least 3 other girls trying to emulate the accidental look.

Once wheels were strapped to the bottom of shoes (these were really old fashioned roller skates, Sylverster found them in a dumpster behind her father's pub and kept them for all three of them to use when bored) the girls held hands and took off at a flying zoom for the brick barricade seperating them from the Express.

And promptly landed on the other side, a tangle of arms and legs, arguing loudly about why they had all fallen in the first place.

In front of them in line, the Weasley twins turned slightly and watched the tangle of arms and legs as eventually the trio stood and tried composing themselves.

Luna fell forward and Neville's arms shot out, catching her. She blushed, her pale cheeks turning as red as a tomato as she muttered softly, "I.. Thanks, Longbottom. You've gotten quite muscular."

Mentally, she kicked herself. She'd had a big crush on him since their first year and it only got worse with each year that came and went.

Sylverster poked her tongue out at Fred as she tugged her skirt down and complained loudly about the lack of brakes on her 'wheels'.

"You dropped this." Fred said as he held out a book to her, eyeing it with a raised brow.

"Hell.. My comic."

"You drew this?" Fred asked as he opened it, flipping through. The sketches were mostly dark and graphic, bloody and dark. "I did, yes. Give me that, Weasley." she said as she went to jump for it, only to have him pull it back.

She scowled at him and crossed her arms as he handed it to her.

George snickered as Bianca was trying to shove countless pairs of shockingly colored satin bras and panties, shoes with deathly high heels into her bag. "Let me." he said quietly as he bent, holding them out to her, then raising a brow at the pair of fishnet stockings around her neck.

"New scarf?"

"Didn't want to rip my stockings." Bianca quipped, as she bit her lower lip and said "You've still got my bra, George."

He blushed a little, coughing as he held it out to her. His eyes caught on an angry red handprint around her wrist and he asked "Who did that?"

She sighed and shook her head, muttering something to herself quietly.

The girls all made their way onto the train and fell into the first free cab they found, Sylverster sprawling on the floor, sketching pad and water colors nearby, Luna with her edition of the Quibbler and her crazy sunglasses, and Bianca with her fashion magazine, long legs reclined upward, feet still bare, as she read a quiz out loud.

Maybe boredom is what got them all to talking about their respective crushes and their time running out...

Either way, the girls looked at one another and said silently, "We can't keep going on like this."

"No, we can't"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Sylver asked as she studied her friends in curiousity.

"Because.. We've liked the three of them since we started school.. Sooner or later, it has to be said.. We might not have a chance to much longer." Luna assessed grimly as Bianca nodded and said "And if I even thought I had a chance with George Weasley, I'd run away now and marry him. It'd be worth giving up every possession I have. Don't you feel that about Fred, Syllie?"

"I do, but bloody hell, why go telling the git?" Sylver asked as she sighed and said "Okay, alright, fine.. Supposing we have some form of plan?"

"Not really.. We just make a pact.. This year, we do not stop until we get our Gryffindor.. Whatever it takes." Bianca saida s Luna raised a brow and then added "Within reason."

"Ughh, seriously?" Sylver asked as she sighed and said "Alright, fine.. I'm in."

"We solemnly swear that this year we WILL tell the three of them how we feel." the girls chorused as the train came to a halt in the unloading station.

Little did any of the 3 realize that they'd actually sort of caught the attentions of their respective crushes already, long before now..

And said crushes also had a plan in mind.

Now this could get a little interesting to say the least.


	3. MOOOO

_CHAPTER 02:_

_MOOO!_

"Do it."

"I'm not mooing, Bianca." Sylverster stated as she continued to sketch out a violent and bloody war scene on a sketch pad, drawing wary stares from the girls who sat around her. Yet when Cho reached for the ketchup, she raised her fork, growling menacingly. "Did I tell you to touch my fucking ketchup, Chang?"

"No, but it doesn't have your name on it, either, Crowley." Cho said as she glared at the brunette then gasped at the comic rendering of an army of flying monkeys, equipped with spears, all heading for Umbridge who was full of arrow holes, probably from the rather evil looking cherubin that lingered round the woman's head. "You're insane.. You'll wind up mass murdering thousands one day, you know." Cho stated as Sylver looked up, leaned in and hissed at her before asking, "How about I start with you, eh, Chang?"

Cho gaped at her and Sylverster muttered, "Thought that'd shut the stupid pansy up." before dropping her gaze back to the sketch pad, pinching her Hufflepuff best friend when Bianca again insisted, "Do it, Sylver."

"Why the hell am I going to moo at her? Perfectly content drawing out her eventual death at the hands of an army of flying monkeys."

"Just do it."

Luna spoke up and said with a light smile, "We all do it. On three."

"Luna? What is this fuckery? You're going to get in on this?"

Luna shrugged and then said "It seems like an acceptable and safe idea. Besides, she sort of scares me. Did you see all the cat portraits in her office?" Luna asked as she shivered momentarily as Sylver muttered, "Don't remind me.. Everytime I wind up with my arse in detention this year, going to feel like I'm the worst part of Hell."

"Why do you hate cats?" Bianca asked as Luna and Sylver exchanged looks and then started to tell the story about how Sylver managed to piss off every single cat she encountered from a young age to now, and that she'd basically been attacked by one as a small child, the family cat, a large and disagreeable Tabby, when she decided he 'stank' and tried to bathe him.

Bianca laughed, her hand going to her mouth as she snorted and then said "What?"

"You just snaffed." Luna muttered as Sylver high fived her and informed Bianca, "A snorting laugh."

"You two and your words." Bianca stated as she turned to them with pleading eyes and said "Please moo? I don't want to be the only one mooing that fat arse cow."

"She's not a cow, Bianca, bloody hell.. Can't you see the upturned nose on the woman? She's clearly a pig." Sylverster said loudly as she muttered the spell to turn her tea to rum, raising her goblet before taking a sip, making both of her friends groan in unison.

From the Gryffindor table, Fred and George studied the Ravenclaw table carefully, with Sheamus and Neville also studying the table, mostly because Sheamus was trying to talk poor Neville through how to actually approach one Luna Lovegood.

"Are you SURE that'll work?" Neville asked as Sheamus elbowed him lightly and said with a bright grin, "If yeh do that, yeh will be snogging tha lass in no time."

Fred and George, however sat discussing Sylverster Crowley, slightly left of sane Ravenclaw inventor and her best friend, Bianca Banks, Hufflepuff princess, daughter of a heiress. "This year, brother, we're doing something about those two."

"We really should, Forge. Saw Malfoy at the station earlier, trying to snog poor Sylverster, and she looked as if she were madder than hell."

"And that Andrew Stone git.. Bianca can't be marrying him."

"If we don't do something Forge, they're both going to wind up with the two very people we loathe most." Fred pointed out as a chorus of moos broke out from the Ravenclaw table suddenly, making the twins and Neville smile.

And naturally, it was catching because seconds later, Fred and George were mooing and oinking in unison. The feast ended and the students piled out into the corridor noisily, Fred snickering to himself as he watched Sylverster stomp on Malfoy's foot while holding his nose between her fingers and pinching hard. The result looked painful and he'd been just about to offer his assistance, but he saw her retreating down the hallway, long black scarf flying behind her.

George smiled as he bumped into the petite Hufflepuff as she straightened her stocking and held out the silk scarf. "You dropped this."

"Thanks. I was looking for that, it's my lucky one." Bianca admitted as she groaned and muttered, "And naturally, here comes Andrew." before sighing and saying quickly, "Maybe I'll see you around." before taking off in the general direction of her two friends, as fast as she could, trying to get away from Andrew Stone, the former boyfriend that her mum was arranging her marriage to.

Luna skidded around a corner, looking back over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was behind her, and naturally, she collided with and fell on top of Neville Longbottom who stuttered and stammered a moment and then smiled as he said casually, "Everything alright?"

"Running from the Nargles. They're after me, they want to steal my things again." Luna explained patiently, as Neville stood them both up and held out one of her radish earrings. "You dropped this back in the Great Hall."

Taking the earring, Luna shoved it back into her ear as she smiled brightly and said "Thank you, Neville." before skipping away to find her friends.

So they'd all taken small steps tonight, but small steps were only a small part of their bigger plans.. Who would make the first move of the small group?


	4. WRONG SIDES OF THE BEDS

_CHAPTER 02:_

_WRONG SIDE OF THE BED_

"What the literal hell, seriously? We're licking one another as a wake up now? If I open my eyes and I see someone other than Lovegood standing over me, your arse is toast." Sylver growled as she sat up, pushed her sunglasses up into her hair before palming her face and then muttering, "I fell asleep on the damned lawns again." before looking around, then standing.

From behind a bush, she heard Malfoy's two best friends, snickering. And she'd been about to turn around, raise them up from the bush, dangle them by their fat legs, but she smacked into Malfoy instead.

"You snore."

"And you're a git." Sylver said as she went to walk around him. He gripped her wrist and then stopped her, eyeing her fitted black t shirt, brow raised. "So morbid."

"It's not called Black Sabbath because they sing about people shitting out daisies and hugging everybody in the free world, Malfoy."

"And again I say it.. If you'd just come over completely.. You'd be a damned impressive Slytherin.. Despite your blood.. Which is a compliment, you may thank me in the form of a kiss."

"If you don't let me the hell go, Malfoy, the only thing you're going to be bloody kissing is the sole of my fucking boot." she grumbled as she yanked her wrist free and ran away, muttering Muggle swears about how it was too early in the morning, she'd had no caffeine and she wasn't about to deal with a gone barmy Malfoy.

Sliding around a corner, she smacked straight into the back of Fred Weasley, who eyed the shirt then smirked a little as he said "Wicked."

"Indeed, they are." Sylver intoned dryly as she said "Is it safe?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Is it safe to walk down this hallway, you arse. Or have you and Thing 2 here booby trapped us all to hell and back?"

"Just Umbridge, as usual, so yeah, it's safe I'd reckon." Fred quipped as he asked, "Why were you running?"

"Fucking git Malfoy cornered me up on the lawns while I was taking a nap."

"On the lawns?" George and Fred both asked, raising a brow as Sylver shrugged and said, "Was watching Finnigan make a proper arse of himself with Lavvie the loose one again."

"Ahh. So you were being a , what do you Muggles call it? A wing man?"

"Essentially, yes. But when I had to sit, watch the two of them together, snogging, the thought that anyone would snog Lavvie the cow baffles me, I got bored, must have fallen asleep. Either way, when I woke, it was to encounter Malfoy, who insists that I belong to him.. And in Slytherin of all houses."

"Well, you are kind of.. Cranky." George muttered as she scowled and Fred elbowed his brother, explaining farther, "He doesn't mean it. He too is cranky today. Got a detention, dangling that arse Stone by his pants over a stair railing."

"Ahh.. Someone needs to. I've a right mind to gouge his eyes out while he's sleeping myself. The shit he puts Bianca through. Poor girls terrified of him, really."

"And you're not, I take it?"

"What does he do to her?" George blurted as Sylver said quietly, "Just watch him. You'll see it. Kick his arse for me, George. You have one job this year, that's to somehow get that bastard away from her."

"And what makes you think I'm the guy for it, Syllie?"

"Only my friends call me that, but trust me, George.. If she thought you liked her, she might be enticed to stand up for herself a bit better." Sylver slipped and said as she raised her hand to her mouth, feigning horror. So sue her.. The two of them made her make that pact.. She might not be trying for Fred, but it didn't mean she couldn't quietly and covertly get her two best friends their Gryffindors.

Fred studied her a moment and then noticed her eye, the fading and bad bruise. "How the ruddy hell did that happen?" he asked, eyeing her in concern.

"Ah.. Got in a fight with me old man. He won, apparently. But hey, victory didn't taste so ruddy sweet when he came back from the pub off his face again, took a piss, flushed the toilet which turned on the shower and made him slip."

"Yeouch. Remind me to never piss you off." Fred said as he snickered and then asked, "So.. are you buying your usual today?"

"Mhmm. Do try and resist pranking Umbridge later in the week.. She's going to be a little.. Incapacitated, come Friday."

"What are you up to?"

"Just a little Muggle welcoming treat for Ms. Piggy.. Nothing major. Just hope to hell Moaning Myrtle isn't occupying the stalls.. Or she'll be pink and brown stained." Sylver shrugged casually as she dug into the pocket of a zip front jacket full of holes (mostly burn holes, honestly, the girl was a true pyromaniac in it's finest form) and fished out a fist full of galleons, depositing them into Weasley's hand, blushing a bit as his hand brushed her for a moment in the exchanging of money for a dozen of her usual and favorite prank of theirs, Exploding Snaps.

She skipped away, Fred gaping at her retreating form before opening his hand, snickering and gaping upward when a silver gum wrapper folded into an origami crane bird type thing, for a split second, took flight before falling gracefully to the ground, non moving.

"Ooh la la, Gred.. Someone fancies you, it seems."

"She always gives me some strange invention when she pays for her Snaps, brother. This one, though.. Wonder how she got the crane to fly.. And if she can make more.."

* * *

Luna grumbled as she rounded the corner and smacked straight into a smirking Blaise Zabini who stopped her and smiling said "And you look enchanting today."

"Get lost." she said as she raised two slim fingers at him, forming the sign of the cross.. One of Sylver's books, about vampires and evil creatures seemed to think that if you made the sign of the cross at an evil being, it'd flee. He raised a brow and then said "It's cute how you do that." calmly, moving closer.

Luna groaned inwardly and said quietly, "The ruddy thing isn't working."

"What?"

"You're supposed to be REPELLED by the cross you nutter, not want to come closer. It clearly says as such in my best friend's books about evil creatures." Luna explained as she ducked beneath the muscular expanse of either arm on the side of her head, as if he'd been planning on pinning her in.

"Not all Slytherins are evil." Blaise stated as Luna laughed and then said "Well, until this year, you went out of your way to pick on me, so.." before taking off down the hallway, rounding a corner, smacking into Neville. She gaped at him and then said quietly, "I..Hi." going beet red in the face. Neville steadied her and asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"Zabini keeps cornering me. It's starting to get ridiculous at this point." Luna admitted quietly, as Neville growled to himself, a little more than angry.

"Next time he does that, come find me."

She looked up at him and nodded, he gave a slight smile as he asked, "Have you seen Finnigan? I was, ermm, supposed to talk to him about something."

"You can talk to me." Luna said casually as she smiled brightly. Neville shook his head and said "It's a guy thing.. You'd be bored." as Luna shook her head and said "Try me?"

"Okay, suppose you liked this girl.. But you didn't really know what to say, to let her know you liked her.." Neville admitted shyly as Luna sighed inwardly. So she'd waited too late. Her stomach sank but she kept her composure, outwardly.

"Just tell her, Neville. And be yourself. Because I happen to like yourself. I'd think the girl would appreciate honesty. I know I would." Luna said as she walked away, keeping her composure until she got to the Ravenclaw dorms.. Then she sat staring at the fire, pretending interest in the way it danced every which way, when really, all she wanted to do was cry.

Who did Neville like?

She mentally kicked herself. There wasn't like there was any use in getting this upset, after all. She clearly hadn't told him, it was clearly her fault. But it still hurt.

And then the house elf for Ravenclaw found her, and handed her a simple red rose. When she asked who it was from, the elf shrugged and said quietly, "A girl in Gryffindor told me that one of her male friends wanted you to have the rose, Ms. Lovegood."

Luna passed the rose under her nose and smiled a little. And outside, in the hallway, Neville looked at Sheamus and asked, "Are you sure it's not just a good idea to tell her?"

"This way's much more romantic lad. Trust meh, would yeh." Sheamus said with a bright grin as he said "let's go."

* * *

Bianca paled as she turned, found Andrew standing behind her, arms out. "Just end this madness. You're going to be my wife, silly girl. There's really no use in postpoing the inevitable, so why not make it a whole load easier on yourself, give in to me."

"I'll fling myself out a castle window first." Bianca muttered as he grabbed her arm and asked coldly, "What?"

"You heard me Stone, you barmy git. I'll fling myself from a castle wall and fall to my death before I marry you."

"We'll just see about that, Bianca." he said as he started attempting to drag her into one of the many closets in the castle. But he fell over as if he'd been hit and George grabbed hold of Bianca, looked at her in concern as he asked quietly, "Does he do that often?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

George kicked at Andrew who was still lying there, stunned. "Doesn't matter, already gotten one detention because of him. It's for a good reason." he mumbled to himself as he asked, "And this time? Did he hurt you?"

"Not really, just scared me is all. Why?" she asked, curiously.

George smirked, shrugging as he said casually, "Hate gits like him is all."

She nodded and noticed how he seemed to move just a bit closer, look down at her. "Are you alright, George?"

"Mhmm." he said as he leaned in and then said quietly, in a whisper next to her ear, "You deserve better." before reminding himself that it'd never work, he was dirt poor Weasley, she was a heiress's daughter. But it didn't stop him from wanting her, and wanting to fight to make her see that sometimes it took far less than material possessions to be happy.

She bit her lower lip as she watched him walking away, then caught up to him, tapping his shoulder. When he turned around, she raised to tiptoe, brushed her lips to his cheek gently as she muttered quietly, "You're my hero." before skipping off down the hallway, shocked at herself, at the boldness in what she'd just done.

George bent to pick up the monogrammed silk designer scarf and smirking a little, he shoved into the pocket of the slacks he wore. "Well then. Wonder what that was about?" he muttered aloud, before setting off to find his brother, Fred, or at the very least, one of his friends.

Anything so he wouldn't overanalyze what she'd done just now, or think about how good it'd felt when her smaller, curvy body pressed against him like it had, or her lips felt so soft when they met with his cheek. But he smirked as he decided finally. This year, he was going to do something, he was going to make a move for her.

The worst she could say was no, right?


End file.
